


Merlin's Glastonbury Mix Tape for Arthur

by freezerjerky



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezerjerky/pseuds/freezerjerky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Gwaine's damn idea to go to Glastonbury that year. It was also Gwaine's damn idea to take his beat up, shit excuse for a car to get them from London to Glastonbury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin's Glastonbury Mix Tape for Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Merlin Arts Fest.](http://www.themerlinartsfest.tumblr.com/) I used [ the picture prompt](http://hometownhiphop.weebly.com/uploads/6/8/9/3/6893830/4170301_orig.jpg) this week.
> 
> Feel free to track future ventures for the fest and otherwise, or to just enjoy my blog over [here.](http://www.gaymerlinhell.tumblr.com)

It was Gwaine's damn idea to go to Glastonbury that year. It was also Gwaine's damn idea to take his beat up, shit excuse for a car to get them from London to Glastonbury. In theory, that shouldn't have been much of an issue, about a two and a half hour drive was easy enough, they'd taken day trips that had taken longer. Of course, Gwaine's final damn idea was to take what he was so certain was a shortcut. Needless to say, it wasn't. In fact, not only was it not a shortcut, but it was a desolate stretch of road that resulted in the car breaking down about halfway to the destination. Gwaine had suggested hitchhiking, but thankfully the idea was quickly axed.

Instead, the group stepped off the side of the road in hopes of obtaining phone service so that they could call for help. They found a mechanic who couldn't get to them that night, a tow truck that could take them a few miles, and a campsite about a mile up the road to tow the car to. By the time they've raided what was left at the small campsite cafe for dinner, the boys were tired and ready to set up camp for the night.

The first tent, Leon's, fit only two people, and Merlin drew the short straw for that privilege. The only issue is that Leon turned out to be a very loud snorer and Merlin, while a deep sleeper once he was asleep, was very sensitive to sounds as he fell asleep at night. He shoved his mobile into his hoodie pocket and grabbed a torch, heading out of the tent in his bare feet to find some rest in the backseat of Gwaine's car. Surely that would be soundproof. After climbing safely into the car, or rather throwing himself into the car, he realized he wasn't exactly alone.

“Shit, Arthur, I'm sorry,” he said immediately. “Leon was snoring like a bear and I just couldn't handle it.”

Arthur looked absolutely miserable as he scrubbed a hand down his face.

“My two tent mates decided to go at it while I got up to answer nature's call,” he explains. “Do you even know what Percy's sex sounds are? I do now, and I'm traumatized for the next three lifetimes.”

Merlin broke out in laughter at that, and God, Arthur looked so displeased, but so adorable. Honestly, he'd give anything to capture the look on his face, the dim and grim expression in the light of his torch.

“Can you turn that bloody light off?”

“Sorry,” he muttered, quickly switching off the torch. “So do we...draw straws for who gets to stay in the car and who has to go back to their personal hell?”

“I don't see why that's necessary,” Arthur answered, situating himself more comfortably. “This is preferable to two of my best mates shagging like rabbits beside me, and while I may snore, it's rare and not as loud as Leon.”

“Right, well.” Merlin bit his lip. He would be spending the night in the back of the car. With Arthur, the boy he was fairly certain he was in love with.

“Just keep to your side, and I'll keep to mine and we'll have a good rest.”

Merlin dug into his hoodie pocket for his mobile to check the time, only as luck would have it, Arthur moved just then and what resulted was potentially catastrophic. He'd been using his pocket as a catch all since they arrived at the campground, and a hiding place for something in particular. Of course, that particular thing was the one thing that landed directly on Arthur's foot. Arthur bent over to pick it up, fumbling with his mobile to see more clearly.

“What is this?” he asked, holding up what was clearly a paper cd cover.

“It's nothing, really.” Merlin reached to take it from him, but Arthur only held it out of the way.

“Merlin's Glastonbury Mix Tape,” he read cheekily, “for Arthur.”

It was very silent in the car for a few moments, like black hole howling silent, the type that can drive even the most cool man to the verge of madness.

“It's not- it's not-” Merlin stammered. “I was going to give it to you after the festival was over- it's songs from artists at the festival that- just forget about it.”

Arthur flipped over the case, reading through the list of artists and tracks.

“It's a love confession,” he said at length.

“I wouldn't say a love confession,” Merlin admitted. “But something like it, yeah.”

Arthur stared at him for a few long moments, leaning forward as he did. Merlin found that, despite his embarrassment, he was staring at Arthur's mouth as he moved in.

“I'm going to kiss you now,” Arthur half warned.

Merlin had barely managed a nod to tell him that kissing was more than alright when he'd all but pinned him against the car door in a kiss. When the initial shock his over, he gripped onto Arthur's shoulder, deepening the kiss, seeking to be as close as possible to him. If he'd known Arthur would have reacted like this, he'd have given him the CD before they even left London. He slid down until he was mostly lying along the car seat, Arthur pinning him down as he kissed him harder, more desperately.

After what felt like an age, Merlin had the sense to pull away for a few moments. “You didn't even listen to the CD yet,” he barked out a laugh.

“I think a mix tape warrants at least a handjob, Merlin,” Arthur said, nuzzling against his cheek. “That is, if you're not opposed.”

“No, I'm really, really not opposed,” he admitted.

Truth be told, he'd been dreaming of being with Arthur for some time, as if the CD didn't make that obvious. Since he met the other man, when they were young and stupid uni students, he'd been arse over tea kettle for him. It was just that, well, it had taken a long while for them to get past the ponytail pulling part of the courtship. Arthur started on tugging down Merlin's trouser bottoms without much in the way of preamble. They don't really have the luxury now to indulge in the way the long courtship warranted, but Merlin was more than alright with it.

Instead, he focused on wiggling his bum out of the trouser bottoms and tugging on Arthur's shorts. He already knew Arthur was more than fit and that he'd be very pleased when he saw him with not a stitch, he only hoped that day would come. And soon. Of course, he wasn't all that worried about that when he felt Arthur slip his hand into his pants, and his fingers wrap around his cock. He became so wholly focused on the then and now in that moment.

“Fuck,” Merlin exhaled, though he wasn't certain the words came fully out before Arthur recaptured his lips in another searing kiss.

“I've been thinking about this,” Arthur muttered. “For about three years.”

Merlin only smirked in response and reached down to grab a handful of Arthur's bum. He hoped that adequately answered what was on his mind, that he'd been thinking of it for that long as well. Arthur nipped his lip in retaliation, and so Merlin had no choice but to grope his arse properly.

“You could, you know,” Arthur groaned, “touch me elsewhere instead of being a tease.”

“I'm actually rather content with this.”

Arthur turned his head to the side, biting Merlin's neck, just enough to warrant a small yelp.

“Point taken,” Merlin answered, slipping his hand into Arthur's sleep shorts. “Commando? Very nice.”

Moments later, he had his hand around Arthur's hard, presumably beautiful cock, stroking it in tandem with Arthur's hand on his own for just a few moments before he stopped. The groan that earned was one of the most fantastic sounds he'd ever heard. Merlin smirked as he took his cock back in hand.

The car was filled with the sounds of panting, and the slick slide of hands on skin, and soft cries. It rocked a bit as they found the perfect rhythm, back and forth. Somehow Merlin's shirt and hoodie ended up bunched under his armpits, and Arthur's shirt on the passenger seat. Arthur was kissing Merlin when he came, spilling onto his stomach, and Merlin followed after with a soft, sweet grunt.

They laid there, and the car went still as all that hung between them was humid breath. Merlin panted and groaned a bit when Arthur relaxed his weight a bit too much on top of him.

“Well that was-” Arthur started, finally sitting up.

“Fantastic?” Merlin added.

“Yes, that's the word,” he finished with a laugh.

Merlin dug around the car floor and picked up a tshirt, hopefully not one for the weekend, wiping off his stomach. He'd replace it if it was missed, but he didn't see the point in keeping it after that, so he shoved it in the plastic bag set aside for rubbish. Arthur waited until he was done and held up something.  
“We, erm. Broke the CD.”

Merlin burst out in laughter and pulled him in for another kiss. There were many kisses to follow the next day and days to come, but for now he wanted to sleep. They cuddled up together in the backseat, sated and warm. And the next morning when Gwaine woke them with campground coffee and a comment about the car rocking half the night, well, they just laughed it off and kissed more.


End file.
